


Journey to the Past

by ShipsInTheKnight



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Amelia Swan-Mills, Daughters, F/F, Future, Future Fic, Magical Accidents, Past, Sisters, Swan Queen - Freeform, Swan-Mills Family, Time Travel, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 07:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4555941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipsInTheKnight/pseuds/ShipsInTheKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the future Regina and Emma are married and have two beautiful daughters: Charlotte and Amelia. By mistake Amelia sends her and her sister back in time, before their parents got together. Now stuck in the past, the two have to find a way home while living out the current timeline. Will the two make it home to their worried mothers? What happens when Past Emma and Regina realize who, exactly, the girls belong to?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Journey to the Past

After the magic finished its purpose, it disappeared, leaving the two brunettes lying in the middle of the forest outside of Storybrooke.

"What did you do," Charlotte scolded as she began brushing dirt off her clothes. "You know we're not supposed to use magic, Mom will kill us!"

"Relax, it's not like anything bad happened. We're fine."

Charlotte gave her a stern glare. She wasn't done yelling at her sister, but she decided that it was best for them to return to town, not wanting anyone to notice their absence. She made a mental note to finish this conversation at a later time. Amelia saw her sister begin to walk toward the town lights and followed, fully aware of the dangers of the woods at night time.

After twenty minutes of walking, they finally made it to the edge of the forest. They both visibly relaxed from the familiarity of the town and continued to walk in the direction of their home on Mifflin Street.

The streets were empty aside from the occasional drunk leaving Granny's, so they hadn't suspected anything being different from the usual until they saw their ma's old yellow bug outside their grandma's apartment.

"I thought that thing was destroyed," Charlotte mentioned skeptically.

"It was." They had both saw the bug's demise after it was crashed by Amelia when she was first started learning to drive. They knew it was the same bug because of the same dents and scratches.

"Something's wrong," Charlotte concluded.

* * *

 

They made it to Regina’s vault safely that night, making sure that no one was following them. They had been here many times before for magic lessons, so they knew how to enter without any problems. After they had moved the coffin back into its place, Charlotte turned back around to face the entrance.

"What are you doing," Amelia questioned quietly, turning to her older sister.

Charlotte ignored the question and raised her hands, creating a magic barrier between them and the entrance. "We can't take our chances."

"You think your magic is strong enough to keep our mothers out," she challenged, folding her arms across her chest. Charlotte shrugged and walked past her sister, only to be knocked down at the same moment her foot hit the bottom step. She fell to the ground and struggled to get up, but knew it was no use. She could feel the invisible restraints wrapped around her hands and feet, pinning her to the floor. Amelia heard her sister cry out in shock at the surprise and her eyes instantly met her sister's attacker.

"You two girls should know better than to sneak around and stick your noses where they don't belong." It was their mother, Regina. 'How did she get there so quickly without them noticing,' Charlotte mused, 'Oh, wait. She has magic.' She mentally face palmed herself.

Amelia really didn't want to do this, but she felt she had to in order to save her sister. She pulled her arms back, preparing to use her magic against her mother, but Regina beat her to it and knocked her to the floor to join her sister. "Damn it."

"Now," Regina began. "Tell me who you are and what you're doing in my vault." Her demand didn't come out as harsh as she intended it to, which surprised her, but it still had its desired effect. Regina wrote it off to the fact that having Henry gave her a soft spot for children.

Charlotte couldn't bring herself to lie to her mother, so she decided to tell the truth, knowing she'd sound insane. "The truth is," she started, "We're your daughters from the future and we were going to look for a way to return home." 'I guess that wasn't as difficult as I thought.' Then she saw Regina's face. Her expression was a mix of confusion, amusement, annoyance and such a small glimpse of hope that she was almost sure she'd made it up.

Regina narrowed her eyes and glared at the girls skeptically. “Prove it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading my fanfic! I really hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a comment if possible, I'd love to hear your feedback! If you enjoy time travel fics and don't wish to wait for me to update, I have posted more on this site. Thanks again for your support! :) Viva la Swan Queen!


End file.
